Looking for Love
by Aesalys
Summary: trad de la fic de Tattoo Shadow. REPRISE DE TRAD. Severus Snape ne pensait pas que sa vie pouvait devenir pire, avant que le chaudron de Neville explose et qu'il se transforme en bambin. Histoire d'en rajouter, Albus le place sous la protection de nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking for Love**

**.**

**Chapitre 1: **_L'accident_

_._

Le Professeur Severus Snape, rôdant dans sa salle de classe, fixait chaque élève avec une expression de dédain complet. Il en faisait de même avec les Serpentards restant, ne leur montrant plus de favoritisme depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, le Trio d'Or était revenu à Poudlard pour finir sa dernière année, et il avait donc le déplaisir de subir la présence des trois Gryffondors dans sa classe, ainsi que celle de la merveille de stupidité qu'était Neville Londubat.

Pour l'heure, la classe travaillait sur une potion de Vieillesse, et bien sûr, Londubat ne s'en sortait pas. Snape plissa les yeux en voyant Miss Granger murmurer des instructions au jeune homme.

« Je retire dix points à Gryffondor, Miss Granger ! Il me semble qu'il s'agissait d'un devoir individuel » renifla-t-il en les regardant. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille rougir, avant qu'elle n'écarte le regard pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa propre potion.

Le Professeur Snape avait remarqué que Miss Granger agissait étrangement à sa proximité depuis le début de l'année, et il ne comprenait pas franchement pourquoi. Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux et elle rougissait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. C'était étrange. Arquant un sourcil, il s'avança silencieusement jusque derrière elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle mélangeait sa potion.

Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui avait changé en elle. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait physiquement changé, c'était plus que certain. Elle n'était plus l'enfant ébouriffée à grandes dents. C'était à présent une belle jeune femme qui avait confiance en presque tout ce qu'elle faisait. Pour cela, Snape la détestait. Il aurait voulu avoir sa confiance, aussi jeune. Il aurait voulu avoir l'attention qu'elle obtenait souvent.

Hermione ne réalisa pas que le Professeur était derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule de sa potion pour le heurter. Elle sursauta et se retourna, pour le voir darder sur elle son intense regard d'obsidienne. Elle rougit et ramena son regard écarquillé sur son chaudron, choquée. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle découpait les derniers ingrédients pour les ajouter au chaudron, quand une grande main arachnéenne agrippa son poignet. Elle se figea et sentit ses genoux trembler quand la voix soyeuse du Professeur Snape vint murmurer à son oreille, caressant sa nuque de son souffle.

« Vous êtes supposée mélanger la potion quatorze fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'ajouter ceci, Miss Granger. » Il la sentit frissonner et son visage rougit plus encore, le faisant sourire, son regard étincelant dangereusement. « Êtes-vous distraite, Miss Granger ?

-Je… Oui… Je veux dire… Euh… Non » bafouilla-t-elle, le regard fixé sur cette main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Sa peau était fraîche et douce contre la sienne, créant en elle une réaction qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

« Je pense que vous mentez » murmura-t-il en laissant filer sa main. « Dix points supplémentaires pour votre manque d'attention. » Sa voix était si basse qu'elle en devenait presque séductrice. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, et se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour excitée par la perte de points.

Elle le sentit s'éloigner en faisant voler ses robes, et laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour le Professeur au milieu de sa sixième année, et pensait que ce n'était qu'une passade, mais alors que le temps passait, le sentiment restait. En fait, ses sentiments s'étaient renforcés. Hermione secoua la tête et tenta de diriger toute son attention sur sa potion, sachant très bien qu'elle serait complètement incapable de penser clairement.

Hermione aurait voulu que ce ne soit qu'un vague penchant, mais non. Ca avait toujours été plus compliqué que ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr, ses hormones et émotions étaient un chaos total, après le petit mouvement que le Professeur Snape venait d'exécuter. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il l'avait volontairement touchée. Son cœur palpitait et ses genoux faiblissaient.

Elle tenta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et le découvrit assis à son bureau, occupé à la fixer. Son regard s'écarquilla tellement qu'il en devint réellement douloureux, le faisant arquer élégamment un sourcil. Son visage vira au cramoisi et elle ramena rapidement son regard sur sa potion, mais elle sentait son regard suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

_Intéressant_… pensa-t-il.

Severus se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme à l'instant même.Le découvrir n'aurait pas été difficile, mais il ne voulait pas envahir son intimité.Se relevant, il reprit ses tours de la salle de classe, jusqu'à revenir à nouveau derrière elle. Cette fois, ses sens semblèrent plus affutés, parce qu'elle se tendit visiblement.

« Miss Granger, pourquoi est-ce que je vous surprends si souvent à m'observer ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez me dire ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, affichant un sourire en coin en remarquant l'expression paniquée de son visage. Autant en profiter pour mettre un peu d'amusement dans sa vie solitaire.

« Non, Monsieur, rien du tout » répondit-elle fermement, mais il put sentir un frémissement dans sa voix.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi me regardez-vous constamment ? » demanda-t-il en rapprochant un peu son corps vers elle. Elle émit un petit couinement presque inaudible, mais lui était suffisamment proche pour l'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas… Je dois finir ça, Monsieur » expira-t-elle avec difficulté.

« Alors finissez.

-Je ne peux pas si vous restez derrière moi » répliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Je suis votre Professeur, être derrière vous est mon travail » dit-il en reprenant son ton glacial, mais suffisamment bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle rapidement, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient suivant d'une main tremblante.

« Que pensez-vous de moi, Miss Granger ? » murmura-t-il, le regard étincelant d'amusement.

_Que vous êtes sexy et que je voudrais que vous me sautiez dessus_… « Je ne sais pas trop de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur » répondit-elle, même si son esprit disait quelque chose de très différent.

« Je pense que si » renifla-t-il. « Vous me regardez bien pour une raison. »

_Je vais perdre contrôle si vous continuez à murmurer comme ça_… « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Monsieur.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez peur de recevoir des retenues pour les noms insultants et cruels que vous me donnez sans aucun doute ? » reprit-il, acide.

_Si seulement vous saviez ce que je pense de vous._ « Visiblement, vous me connaissez mal. Je ne pense pas de mal de vous. C'est plutôt le contraire, en fait » répondit-elle, maladroite, mais c'était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, et elle le senti se figer.

« Que voulez-vous dire exactement par là? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus curieux qu'en colère.

« Rien » répondit-elle, docile. Elle tourna légèrement son visage pour voir qu'il s'était penché sur son épaule et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit sa respiration s'interrompre en réalisant à quel point il était proche.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il avec plus de force. Elle se découvrit incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux d'onyx.

« Juste que je ne pense pas de mal de vous, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire » répéta-t-elle rapidement avant de se détourner suffisamment vite pour qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser la Légilimencie sur elle.

Après un instant passé à fixer son visage cramoisi, il se redressa. Il décida que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Cela semblait les mener vers des choses inappropriées, et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une sage idée. Il s'éloigna à grands pas, silencieux, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et n'entendit pas Miss Granger marmonner des obscénités.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant qu'elle n'entende une violente explosion. Tous les élèves plongèrent à terre alors que le chaudron de Neville explosait, envoyant son contenu dans toute la pièce. De la fumée l'envahit, et il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle se dissipe. Tous passaient en revue la salle de classe, découvrant deux élèves de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard ramené à l'état de bambins.

« Oh, non ! Neville a dû ajouter de mauvais ingrédients ! » s'exclama Hermione en voyant les mini-versions Seamus Finnegan, Neville Londubat et Pansy Parkinson. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche du Professeur Snape quand son regard tomba sur une pile de robes sur le sol, devant son bureau. Elle s'avança et se retrouva bouche bée, comme le reste de la classe.

Debout, droit et nu, se tenait un Severus Snape de trois ans, sur la pile de robes noires, et arborant un air particulièrement renfrogné sur son visage. La salle de classe explosa de rire alors que les trois bambins commençaient à courir dans tous les sens dans la pièce, complètement nus, et que le Professeur restait debout, en colère, sur ses vêtements. Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, et son petit lui-même le laissa bouche-bée.

_Putain de bordel de merde…_

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Est-ce que cette histoire n'a pas déjà été traduite ? Elle me dit quelque chose. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà lu une fic avec la même trame, ça c'est sûr.

Bon, hé bien vivement le prochain chapitre !

.

Aë : Oui, Socks, le début a déjà été traduit, mais la fic est abandonnée depuis octobre 2012.

J'étais bêta dessus XD

Voici donc la seconde fic de mon projet 'boucler les traductions abandonnées'…

Celle-ci contient 20 chapitres.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Pôv' Sev… il est devenu un tout petit lui avec un mini-mini-lui…. Mais c'est horrrribleuuuuuh ! Et pourtant, je sens que cette fic va me plaire ^^

J'ai déjà entendu parler de la VO de cette fic et en des termes plutôt sympathiques donc j'ai hâte de la lire !

Tu as encore fait un excellent choix et un excellent boulot ^^

.

Aë : Merci ^^ j'avais déjà envie de faire la vf après son abandon il y a 18 mois, et plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé, ce qui m'a décidée ^^

.

.

Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux et elle rougissait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. **(Ohohoooo, ça veut tout dire XD)**

.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, et se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour excitée par la perte de points._ (En effet, qui l'eut cru ^^)_**(Ben j'vais vous dire, pour entendre sa voix murmurer mon joli prénom, je serai prête à perdre un paquet de points XD)**

.

Elle tenta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et le découvrit assis à son bureau, occupé à la fixer. **(Ohoooo, comme je sens qu'il va la tourmenter. J'suis sûre qu'il a déjà mis le doigt sur ce qui travaille Hermione XD)**

.

Severus se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme à l'instant même._ (T'es aveugle à ce point ? )_ Le découvrir n'aurait pas été difficile, mais il ne voulait pas envahir son intimité._ (Pourtant elle, elle ne veut que ça ^^)_ **(Heu, il n'y a que moi qui trouve cette fin de phrase un peu… perverse/à double sens ? ^^)**Aë : la note de Socks te prouve déjà que non XD

.

Autant en profiter pour mettre un peu d'amusement dans sa vie solitaire._ (Tsss salaud !)_

.

Cela semblait les mener vers des choses inappropriées, et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une sage idée. **(Severus, là, tu me déçois…)**

.

Debout, droit et nu, se tenait un Severus Snape de trois ans, sur la pile de robes noires, et arborant un air particulièrement renfrogné sur son visage. **(Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? XD)**

.

Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, et son petit lui-même le laissa bouche-bée.

_Putain de bordel de merde…__(En effet !)_** (Tu peux le dire… XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

Vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ? Les 19 autres (jusqu'à la fin de la fic, donc) sont uniquement sur mon blog !

Cherchez 'Aësälys publications' ou suivez le lien dans mon profil ! Le blog propose un système d'abonnement où il suffit de noter son mail pour avoir une alerte à chaque publication. Vous pouvez aussi venir aimer ma page facebook Aësälys, où je publie tous les liens des nouveaux chapitres, et des blablas ^^


End file.
